1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical system like a testing system for testing the channels of a communication system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Such electrical system comprises at least one function board and at least one voltage converter, wherein the function board and the voltage converter are connected such that a voltage generated by the voltage converter is supplied to the function board. In an electrical testing system, the one or more function boards may be realized by so-called channel boards wherein different channel boards may require different supply voltages.
For that purpose, different voltage converters are provided on the power supply board, however, the more voltages being required, the more voltage converters being necessary.